Got Lost
by CoverGirlRusher
Summary: It was my first BTR concert,I brought along my little cousin to the concert,she's a Rusher like me. Let's just say the things turned out into a different ending. Everybody searching for each other,they will find a way or she stays forever with the guys?The guys have to learn taking care of a little girl by their own(Jasmine is the one who's on the cover's picture)
1. Concert

**I don't own Big Time Rush or this story idea ! **

**(everyone who's review this story or favorite or follows,will get a shout out from me :) Writing this story will be really easy for me,cause i just put myself into it and my lil cousin and BTR and the story already done ;)**

Hanna Pov.

I was chilling in my room,on my bed listening the newest BTR songs on my Ipod when somebody jumped on me giggling.

I glanced up to meet with my little cousin ( Jasmin)and big,sparkling eyes. She was super excited I could tell by the way she acted. She always has so much energy,she's such an energy bomb but this time it was different.

She said on her baby voice , " Ana!( She gave me this nickname and since then she only calls me Ana) We gonna meet with Big Time Rush!" She kept jumping on me. I sat up and she sat beside me,resting her head on my chest. She pulled me into a tight hug,just as she does every time when she sees me or meets with me. She's so cute and adorable.

I said , " I know right? It's gonna be such an amazing night! Now let's get dress up for the night,wait Auntie is still here ?

She dragged me over to my wardrobe , " No,mommy just dropped me off then she said you will take me home on the next day. We can do a girly night after the concert?" She asked excitedly.

I answered " Oh,alright then,and of course we can but for now what do you wanna wear from these? -I asked pointed to my few BTR necklace and bracelets,while I picked out cute outfits for myself and some accessories for our big night,after all we gonna meet with our idols,well only for me they're idols for her they are cuties,and her favorite is Logan. How cute is that.

Anyway we were wearing this : wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/cgi/set?id=86972049

She picked the black bracelets,while I chose the red ones. We succeeded get ready in one hour. Before we would left my room to go downstairs I grabbed my sign,( it was a big white cardboard with "I'm not Invisible? Show Me." what could glow in the dark) cell phone,camera and the most important things THE VIP TICKETS! I put them into my small shoulder bag I put it over my head,grabbed her hand and went down,ready for our first concert.

I already wanted to go if there would be traffic on the roads,cause I don't wanna be late from my first concert ever,but my cousin had to say goodbye to my mom who was in the kitchen cleaning. My cousin ran in the kitchen hugging my mom's leg. I was stood in the kitchen's doorway,watching them.

My mom said crouching in front of her " Have fun on the concert and don't let go Hannah hand and obey to her alright big girl?" She nodded smiling. " Now let's go before you get late"- your mom said as she stood up continuing her work. Mom called me back just when we were putting on our shoes. She walked out of the kitchen into the hall, " Hannah there's an extra change of clothes in her backpack in case you will need and be careful okay,and enjoy the concert." She came up to me pulling into a hug and kissed my forehead.

" Mom,I'm not a kid anymore,I'm already 18 and I can take care of myself and her. Everything will be alright. I'll call you when the concert ends,bye." - I said grabbing my cousin's hand walking over to the car with her. It was your parents car,but since you got your license 4 month ago,they let you drive it. So you will drive the two of you to the concert locale. She was sitting in the back of the car in the booster seat. You put into the cd player their CD aka _**Elevate**_. Instantly "Windows Down" blew trough the car's speakers. Not in a second she started to sing it loudly on her baby voice,giggling " throw it up,WOO HOO!" Through the whole drive you and your cousin singed along with the guys,and the 1 hour ride flew away fast.

You parked down in the already crowded parking lot. You unblocked your seat belt,opened the back car door leaning in to help to her with her things. She packed her toys into her backpack in a rush,she held her arms up to pick her up. " I see somebody is thrilled about the concert?" - I joked,tickling her stomach once she was in my arms earning a loud giggling from her.

"Then let's go inside." - I said,walking towards on the road which lead to the arena where the concert will be. Luckily there were not too much people in the line so we got in an half-hour.

**Meet & Greet**

While we were waiting in the line to meet with the guys,Jasmin couldn't stop saying that she finally will meet with her boyfriend and she loves so much her Logie. Yeah I know she got too excited,but I can't blame her cause deep inside I was fangirling too,after all in an hour I will stood in front of them and not to mention Kendall.

Finally we were the next in the line. My hands began to sweat and my heartbeat went crazy and if that wouldn't be enough a man came out of the room where the meet and greet was and said we can go in,the man held the door for us,Jasmin don't wasted any moment,she run up to Logan who picked her up,she instantly snuggled her head into Logan's chest. I just tried to not freak out,for god shake! The guys were standing there in front of me with a big smile on their face. They saw that I'm a little nervous so James talked , " Can we get a hug?"He held out his arms waiting for a big hug.

I answered like it would be not a big thing that I talk with BTR, " Of course you guys can! " I said and walked over to them,now I stood inches away from them. I looked up and caught Kendall eyes. He was staring at me like an idiot,it was a weird a little bit.I gave a big hug to Logan,Kendall,James and Carlos.

Carlos asked , " So wich one of you guys the bigger Rusher?" You couldn't even answer cause Jasmin cut you off yelling, " MEE!" I just nodded with a smile,she gave me a "Ha,I beat you" look. I just shook my head on her behavior sending her a sly smile.

I joined in the conversation, " She's a really big fan of you guys,but I'm the bigger,she doesn't know what she's talking about." She didn't let herself, " Oh,yeah? But you should see yourself kissing Kendall's poster beofre going to bed every single night!" You got blush really hard in front of the guys. That was the point when you officially lost contra her. She was smarter then you thought.

Kendall asked with a smug face , " You like me huh?" He went behind you,wrapped his arms around your waist pulling you into his body,kissing your cheek. Your cheeks got even redder when you realized what he was doing. You couldn't speak,you were in shock for a minute.

Logan said chuckling ," Okay,I think this little girl should stop doing this with her sister." He picked up Jasmin again. "No,it's totally fine and anyway I'm not her sister,she's my cousin." - you said once your cheeks went into normal colour.

Kendall asked from you , " What's your name beautiful? " You couldn't help but blushed again.

You answered , "Hannah and she's Jasmin"

Carlos said smiling with his famous smile , " You've got pretty names!"

A man poked his head in the door, " Guys hurry up a little,take the pictures so the next ones can meet with you."

James answered to the guy , " Okay!" Then he turned around looking at us, " So which of us do you guys want to pose with? -he asked sending you a warm smile,you smiled back.

The little Jasmin said using her baby voice( she only used that if she wanted something really bad), " I wanna be in Logie-Bear's arm,please" - she put on her puppy face. Logan couldn't resist to her,she was too cute, " Then come to Logie-Bear!" -Logan said to Jasmin,and with that Jasmin jumped into Logan's arm.

Carlos said , " and what about you?" No matter how much it was embarrassing you still wanted to be with Kendall on the picture what you will keep in your room for the rest of your life.

I said ," With who? I say Kendall."

The camera men said he will take a picture in 3,he said 1,2,3 and the picture was taken,the guys said to make a funny one so we did. On the normal one,Kendall was do the same what he did minutes ago with me and the rest of the guys were standing around us. While on the funny one,Kendall did his famous Spiderman pose and of course Jasmin joined to him. So they were doing that ,while we made silly faces. What to say it was very funny.

Kendall said, " Sorry that I have to say that to you but you have to go,the time is expired,have fun on our the concert." He gave to you one last tight hug then he said bye to you then to Jasmin just like the guys.

Logan " It was nice to get to know you guys!" He called after you and Jasmin as you two holding hands walked out of the room.

You said turned your head, " We love you guys," You blowed a kiss to them and that was the last moment about seeing them.

Jasmin looked up at you smiling widely ," Logan said I'm cute!" She gave a hug to my leg. I hugged her back saying," I heard it,but it was mean from you that you revealed our little secret,but I don't mind at all because of you Kendall give me a kiss on my cheek,what I will never forget"

**~Time Skip~**

The concert was pretty much an energy bomb,Jasmin kept jumping up and down in her spot,she was sad a little when she didn't get pick as Logan's worldwide girl,but neither did I so she was cool with it. The concert ended and just like everybody I picked up our things,glow sticks,drinks in my one hand while with my other I take Jasmin hand into mine,guiding her to the entrance. We were almost at the door,when she stopped me and said,uncomfortably ,

" Ana I have to pee"- she said. " Okay,first we gotta find the restroom." - I said looking around searching in the hall for a restroom sign. I found it. I pushed gently in front of me Jasmin,cause I was afraid that she might get lost in the big crowd. In the restroom I put down her bag on the sink counter then I went in with her into one of the cabins,helping her doing her thing. She did her thing,I pulled up her short and we came out to wash our hands.

It was only for a moment when I didn't watch her,cause I turned around to dry my hand with the machine,and she was disappear when I turned back. I thought she just playing hide&seek with me but when I checked the whole restroom and the halls,and she still was gone,I got worry. What I'm gonna do? Where she could go?

I kept calling her name but nothing,by that time the halls were empty,so I didn't knew where she could be/go...

**I will update very soon ;) If you like it don't forget to let me know what you think about this story, and as I plan ****it will be a 10 chapter long story,I guess. :) #Peace**

**P.S Omg that's the longest chapter that I ever wrote under 3 hour! :D o.O Wow :D**

**P.S.S Sorry if there are any mistake :)**


	2. Somebody find Jasmin

**I don't own Big Time Rush or this story idea ! **

**(everyone who's review this story or favorite or follows,will get a shout out from me :)**

**This chapter mostly gonna be from the guys pov.**

After the concert was over,the guys rushed off the stage,walked down on the hall to their dressing room.

Kendall grabbed a towel from the couch and went straight to the shower,Carlos plopped down on the couch pulling out his phone of his pocket,log in on Instagram posting some picture of his day. Logan went over to the food table what was full with various delicacies,he chose banana smoothie and sat down beside Carlos. James ran up to Fox's dog bag.( it was a duffel bag with net on the side of it)James picked up the little Fox,sat down with him on the carpet playing with him. James played Fetch with Fox,it was Fox favorite game,he always brought back in her mouth the small soft ball what James threw away. They played it for a while when Fox don't paid attention to the ball,instead he went into the opposite direction,he heard whimpering coming from behind the couch and he began to bark heavily,signing James that he found something or somebody.

" What's up,what did you found? Huh?"- James walked over to check lout why Fox was barking. He step back a bit when he saw a little girl crying. " Aww,don't cry,hey you're not Jasmine from the M&G earlier?" She nodded,still with her head down.

The hearing of Jasmin's name Carlos and Logan jumped up from their spots rushing over to the couch put aside what they were doing,lean against the back of the couch they saw Jasmin in curled up in a ball,sniffling.

"Come here,sweetie!"-Logan called her. She glanced up with puffy eyes and messy hair, uncertainly jumped into Logan's soft hug. He stood up with Jasmin in his arms,settle her down on the couch. The guys gathered around her,while Fox jumped up on Jasmine,she let out a small giggle petting Fox.

"I see she very loves Fox." But Jasmin happiness didn't last too long,she started to whimper again,snuggling her head into Logan's chest. She didn't even cared about Fox who tried to get her attention. She just cried. At that time Kendall walked in the room in a towel around his waist with wet hair. He didn't see Jasmin and don't expected that a little girl will be in their dressing room.

Carlos warned Kendall " Man! Put on something,there's a little girl here!" Then Kendall's glance went on the small figure on the couch in Logan's arm.

" Who is she and what she's doing here? I thought we gonna leave soon,then why did you guys invited her for hanging out with us? Where's her mom or dad?" -Kendall asked as he put on a T-shirt and jeans. He also come over the little crowd what was around the crying Jasmin,and knelt in front of her.

" DUDE!She's Jasmin,and she came with her cousin remember?"- Logan said.

" Ooh,yeah now I remember,so I guess we need to find her?"- Kendall asked,like it wouldn't be enough obvious.

" She's still have to be here,let's go"- James said taking over from Logan Jasmin. Jasmin put her tiny arms around James neck,resting her head on his shoulder,she was very tired by now. It was already passed her bedtime.

**Hannah Pov.**

I hated that I couldn't do anything,so I called up my mom to tell her what happened. She's gonna know right away what to do.

"hello sweetie,so how was the concert? Did you enjoy it?"- she asked with happiness in her voice.

" No and mom you need to help! Everything just happened so quickly and.- " my mom cut off , " Hey,calm down,first of all what happened?"-she asked this time worried.

" I took Jasmin to the restroom,then when I turned around from drying my hand,she was nowhere..."- I started to cry,you was the one who should protect her from anything that could happen on a concert,you failed. It was terrible.

" Okay,did you searched her everywhere?"

" yes,and she's just lost,I don't know where she can be,I'm so scared and nobody's here in the building,not even a guard,the whole arena is empty."- I said.

" Okay,if you really searched for her everywhere the only thing we can do that you come home than we call the cops and notified them about Jasmin's disappearance. Can you drive home safety or you want me to bring you home?"-my mom asked.

" No,I'll be fine. Then I'll see you at home,bye."- with that we hang up. For a last time I looked around in the big parking lot hoping I will notice her,but nothing,it was dark and chilly outside. She's can be anywhere now.

And that's all my fault,if I don't bring her with myself this would not happen at all...This supposed would be the best day of my life not my worst.

**Back to the guys**

We walked down the big hall to the entrance where we guessed that there will be Hannah,but we only met with our body guard, " Guys what are you guys doing here? They'll close the whole arena soon,we should go"

James talked,holding to his chest the felt asleep Jasmin, " They can't ,there's a Rusher in the building and we have to find her cause we have her cousin and she came with her" Their body-guard answered, " No,they already searched trough the building there's no way that she can be still here and the last car also drove away a few minutes ago so it's looks like you guys have to keep her for a few days,till we finds out who's her cousin,now we really should go before we stuck in here."

Kendall asked, " Are you sure,there's no way that she's still can be here? I know she wouldn't leave her here,gosh she just a 2 years old girl."

" No,now grab your stuffs and let's head up to the bus,we still have to get to the next tour place."

James said , " Okay,okay we're coming" They followed back into the dressing room their body-guard,who helped them taking out to the bus their bags.

**~Time Skip~**

One by one the guys went shower,while Kendall stayed by Jasmin's side. For this little time Kendall laid her down on the couch in the living room area. He changed her clothes into one of his big t-shirt cause it will be more comfortable to her sleeping in that then in the same dirty clothes. She started to move in her sleep but luckily Kendall managed to sooth her back into sleep. It was very close though.

Soon the guys come back in pajama. Logan asked waiting for somebody who's willing to sleep with Jasmin , " Wich one of us will she sleep for this night?Anybody?"

Kendall held up his arm in the air, " She can sleep with me,it's ok with me." Logan answered " Alright then,I think I'm gonna head to bed,night and just wake me up if you need help with Jasmin."

James+Carlos , " Night!" Kendall said , " Alright buddy,thanks!" Logan nodded with a smile then he went to the bunk's area.

As Logan climbed up into his bunk James turned around, " Do you guys wanna watch the new episode of Walking Dead? It's aired yesterday and we still don't had time for it,until now,so? "

Carlos said excitedly, " I wanna watch it,can we Kendall please?" - Carlos looked at Kendall with puppy eyes. Kendall just couldn't resist to his puppy eyes plus also himself wanted to see the new episode so he said, " Okay,just wait till I put her down into my bunk then you can start it to play."- he said picking gently up the sleeping Jasmin from the couch taking into the sleeping area,he laid her down in his bunk,closely to the wall so this way there's no way that she would roll out or something,he tucked her in with his blanket kissing her forehead saying " goodnight sweetheart" then he walked back to the living room area joining to the guys who were already watching Walking Dead.

James asked, " She's sleeping?"

Kendall said while sat down on the opened couch(now they were laying on it with blankets over them)

" Yes like an angel,we need to get her clothes cause this time I gave her to my t-shirt but we can't take her out in that."

Carlos joined in " We'll go shopping then,now watch the tv!"

They finished the episode and then they headed to bed.

**Hannah Pov.**

I parked down the car,get out and walked into the house. My mom was talking with somebody on the phone when I stepped in the I saw she worried as much as I was.

" Hey mom"- I said not looking at her,I just sat down on the couch,puting my head into my hands. She hang up the phone,walking over to me.

" hey,look at me,there's nothing wrong,we gonna find her,I already told the cops and they said soon they'll find her and bring her home. Plus I called up your Auntie and she's coming over tomorrow morning. Shhh." - she tried to make me feel better,but I still thought it was my fault,if something gonna happen with her I couldn't forgive to myself. " I'll just take a shower then head to bed,night!" - I said wishing a goodnight to my mom. ( My dad was already sleeping in their bedroom) Before I walked upstairs my mom said " Alright honey,try to get some sleep and stop worrying about Jasmin."

" I can't ,she just so little and vulnerable." - I said with tears in my eyes. My mom give me a hug then I went up to my room.

**Next Chapter : The guys gonna start searching for Hannah for some information about how can they meet again meanwhile Hannah not knowing anything begin to leaflets about Jasmin's missing ,and the guys has to use to it that there's a little girl on the tour bus and they have to take care of her too not only of themselves...:) **


	3. Hoodie,Shopping

Okay since I promised a shout out for whose review or like this story so thanks for each of you guys :D

Shout out to these amazing writers! **Teddybear no1** and **kimmy2shoes**

I always very appreciate the feedbacks :)

* * *

**On the Tour Bus**

Kendall Pov.

Kendall was sleeping and Jasmin had her head on his chest,trough the night she clung up on Kendall.

But Kendall couldn't sleep any longer,he could hear whisper from outside of the hall.

" Dude take that picture finally"

"He's gonna wake up,do it buddy!"

" They're so cute together look at her she's like a little angel"- Carlos whispered.

"Yes,but take them on picture I wanna see his face when we show this to him"- Logan piped in.

Then I heard camera flashes. _Hey! It was more than one!_

I opened my eyes and looked at the boys with a smug face. The gonna get this back!They knew it very well what's will happen next.

Slowly I lifted Jasmine's head off me then jumped out of my bunk onto the tour bus ground. This was plus time for them to run away but in a rush I slipped into my shoes and started to chase after them. Around 6 we arrived to this place where we gonna perform tomorrrow and now it's 10 so we wasn't on the road,we were in the parking lot and this was their luck.

I ran down of the bus and looked around and saw a small crowd of Rushers. I already knew that my chasing after their phone will be up on the net for tomorrow. They always supporting us and I appreciate it but sometimes I wish we could get some alone time,without the screamings and the noticing in public places.

I waved to them then I continued my chasing after the guys who run behind the buses. We had on the tour 4 tour bus,and all of them was parking beside ours so I had aisles to look for them,then I glanced up and saw Carlos laughing at me,only he would know that I can see him from the corner of one of the bus next to us. I slowly sneaked up behind him and tear out if his hands his phone. He turned around saying , " H-hey, I swear I won't do it again but don't make me do it" - he begged to me,not wanting to do what he has to do.

I loved this,I'm so mean right?Actually I'm not we are just love messing with each other. This is how we have fun.

I answered smirking, " Oh don't hope that,you know the rules,now do it,the Rushers will have the best day of their life seeing you like that"

" Fine,but the first of all we need to find the guys they were in it too, it's gonna be fair only like this"

" I agree with you,they are right there" - I said pointing to the spot where we came from.

We walked up to them and they give in,they took off their shirts,pouting. Now who's the one who laughs? Me!

We came out of the buses cover and our Rushers went crazy. Literally.

I waved to them showing them a big smile while the guys did the same,with one difference they had to fake a smile,I'm sure I'll get that back but hey,it was so funny,their faces was hilarious and priceless.

We went into the bus and I went to check up on Jasmin but as I opened the curtains of my bunk she was not there. I walked back to the livingroom area and saw the guys making something to eat for themselves.

" Guys she's missing,she's not in my bunk where we left her,now wich one of you guys hiding her?." - I said with a little worry in my voice.

" I don't know what are you talking about dude,we were outside,all of us how could we do it?Huh?" - James said like a genius. Then I heard our episode played in Carlos bunk. I went over and opened the curtains to find a smiling Jasmin in the bunk,sitting up against the bunk's wall in a ball watching Big Time Sparks on Carlos's mini tv.

" Carlos is so funny"- she complained giggling turning her head to me.

" You scared me little girl don't do that again" - I said softly. She looked at me with puppy face, " Can I get food,I'm hungry" I just sighed and picked her up taking her in front of the bus where the guys were laughing hard on their joke." It was very funny guys,really"- I said sarcastically.

" It was actually her idea,she said it would be a good prank and we did it and well it worked"- Logan chuckled.

" Yes it was,but seriously you scared the shit out of me,if we also would lost her what would we say to her mom or cousin,sorry we don't know where she is."

" Okay,we're sorry but hey it was mean from you the 'take the shirts off" thing too. Man it was so embarrassing!"- James shivered on the thought of it,he likes to showing his sick pack's stomach but not to the 16 years old fans.

"Then we're good,now let's eat then we have to go shopping for this young lady"- Kendall said sitting down beside Jasmin with her and his plate full with waffles and syrup.

We all eat then headed towards the nearest mall.

First we went into a few clothes shop. We bought her some t-shirt,pajama,skirt and any kind of clothes what she will needs.

The next was on the agenda was the Grocery Store. We went to the hygiene products aisle to buy Jasmin a toothbrush and more things for her bathing. Everybody at the aisle got what they want then went to their business,while we were searching for products for Jasmin. We looked like total idiots. We were lost in these things.

Kendall said in frustration after they spend 10 minutes at the shower gels, " Carlos you have two little cousin you have to know with what they're bathing! And these are just the shower gels,we also have to find her a toothbrush and rubber rings."

Carlos said, " Okay,um we will need those and that one I think." As he pointed to a Johnson's Kids Strawberry scent shower gel and at a small toothbrush with animals on it.

James said relief, " Carlos you're a genius!Now let's get her some rubber rings than we are done with the shopping and we can go to the toy shop so Jasmin can pick out some toy for herself. You wonder where she was? In the shopping cart,fall asleep. We let her to take a nap cause the shopping was easier without two small hands.

We paid for the things and headed to the toy shop. On the way Logan waked her up and she was fussy a little but when she snapped out of her sleep she was smiling widely at us.

She was in the shopping cart while we,the 4 of us walked behind it,and Kendall pushed it.

At the toy shop Jasmin find a cute stuffed dog and it was really cute,but it was as tall as herself. No matter what we told to her she wanted it,not letting go. So we ended up buying her that dog and some book about fairies plus a pillow what was a big lady bug and she fall in love with so we had to buy that too,gosh shopping for/with a little girl is so hard and exhausting!

We got back to the tour bus around dinner time. Jasmin was with Carlos watching some kid show in his bunk again,James was showering and I was in the kitchen making us dinner. While Logan just laid on the couch reading a book.

Kendall said as he served the dinner on the table ," She loves being with Carlos,tell them that dinner is ready then we have to bathe her. Tomorrow the tour is continues we only got this day off."

Logan said, " Alright" He went down in the tour bus to the bunks,after a few seconds I heard Logan's voice then I heard giggling and it just got louder and louder than Jasmin was standing beside me. I put down the dishes and glanced down at her. I let out a chuckle,she looked extremely cute.

" Carlos you put on her this or she did it?"- I asked still laughing. Then walked in the living room area laughing along with me.

Carlos told, " She asked me if she can try it on my purple hoodie and I said why not so that's why she's wearing it,by the way she looks cute in it and I made a photo about it. Just then James walked out in pajama pants and a grey t-shirt out of the bathroom asking, " What's so cute?" Then his eyes landed on Jasmin. Logan sat her down on the couch but she stood up again jumping and giggling in Carlos big hoodie what reached to his foot.

" How she can be so adorable? Can James get a hug from you? " - James said. She nodded 'yes' with her thumb in her mouth. James went up to her and she jumped on him literally. She clunched up on him and we sat down to eat.

She done with her dinner very quickly so she could watch her favorite tv show before bed&bath time.

Once we were all done with the dinner,I (Kendall)picked her up carrying her to the bathroom. After we got home we packed out everything and I settle her bed stuffs into my bunk. She got my bunk,along with me and she didn't mind it. I undressed her and for a moment I just blinked,it was weird to see a little girl totally naked. Trough her bath I told her to stay calm but she kept splashing and ended up playing with the water,it was funny to her but for me not so much. I finished her bath and dried her off,dressing her up into her new pajama.

" I love you"- She said snuggling to me while I was knelt to comb her. I replied cooing, " I love you too little girl" I planted a kiss on her cheek. Soon a was done with her bath and I walked out with her hand in hand.

(The bathroom was beside the living room area)

" She's ready for bed,now who's wanna read to her before she heads to bed?"- I said and the guys looked up from their phone,Logan and Carlos was on the couch and James at the table. Before anybody could say anything, Jasmin said sleepily rubbing her eyes, " Can Logie-bear read me tonight?" It was a very long day for her and for us too.

I tuckled her in then Logan read her a story,at the middle of the story she fall asleep. Not immediately but soon we headed to bed too. I was on my phone for a good 30 minutes and while I was on my phone I glanced up at Jasmin,she was curled up into a ball hugging her big dog beside my right.I saw on twitter Carlos new picture,it was Jasmin in his hoodie. All the rushers loved it.

I was at the left side of the bunk so she won't roll out of the bunk in the middle of the night. I went to sleep.

**That's a very looong chapter:D And I realized that I don't have enough space for Hannah pov so the next chapter will start with her pov but the rest of it will be from the guys pov again :D **

**Like it? Any suggestions? Then review,like or whatever you want :D Thnks for reading and next chapter is will be update soon:)**


	4. Small Accident

**Info( I'll not have net on my vacation wich is on July 20 -27 ) so I'm sorry but you'll have to wait for the next update,till that enjoy the chapters or read them again whatever you'd like to do :)**

**Hannah Pov.**

I got up early on the morning for start making the leaflets about Jasmin missing. I dressed up then sat down to my table and draw the first one. I planned that I will scan that in the computer than multiply those,then the only thing will left for the rest of the day is to stick them everywhere in the city.

Not in a half-hour I was done with the first one,I did the scan and then I grabbed the printed out leaflets put them into my messenger bag and went down to the living room.

" Morning mom and auntie you're here!" - I ran up to her and pulled her into a hug.

" Why is she's over this early? I thought you will help to me with the leaflets" I said sadly.

"Honey she's gonna help too,if she's with us then the chances are that we'll find her is bigger,you got everything? I nodded.

" Okay,let's go" - my mom said and we started the walk down on our street,stick on the poles her picture with big words on it "Missing" and there was the details on the paper and the mobile numbers if anybody knows about her or saw her.

* * *

** The concert night With the guys**

Kendall Pov.

We only had 12 minutes till the concert actually would begin. I and the guys were already in our concert clothes.

I tried to arrange that until the concert start we can stay with Jasmin in our tour bus. So that's what we were doing at this moment. Logan and Carlos were busy with their phones meanwhile I , James and Jasmin played Wii in the end of the tour bus until Ranel came up on the bus ," GUYS IT'S SHOW TIME" I picked Jasmin up,she was in her pajama cause it was already bedtime,Logan said this is the most important thing at the toddlers and she needs to stay on the bus so we didn't argue with him,that's why she has to stay on the bus with Ranel,Sydney and Fox until the concerts lasts.

Logan and Carlos were jumping up and down getting ready for the concert as me with Jasmin and James walked down the bunk area to the living room.

I introduced Ranel to Jasmin or at least I tried ,"She's Jasmin but I think you two know each other already right Jasmin?" - I asked from Jasmin but she hid her face behind my neck tighten the hug on me. By the fact how strong she hugged me I knew she was scared. I didn't understand it why she was so shy for a sudden.

Logan said on his baby voice, " Hey,Jasmin don't be scared he's just our body-guard,there's nothing to be afraid of. C'mon Jasmin you're a big girl don't be shy"

Ranel said, " Guys she can stay with Kendall's mom for this night then we'll see on the next day who will watch her for the concert I'll bring your mom here but you guys need to do the show."

I asked from Jasmin, " You'll be good for my mom? You can play with Sydney and Fox too,just be good" She nodded happily. I couldn't decide what she was more happy about,to be with my mom or that she can play with Fox and Sydney for the rest of the night. I gave her a big goodnight kiss on her cheek,the guys also then we waved to her and we went to do the concert.

* * *

**After the Concert**

Still Kendall Pov.

The concert ended and we thanked to the crowd for the amazing night,then we rushed off the stage to backstage where the tour buses were.

"Tonight the crowd was so thrilled" - Logan said.

" Yeah know we can go to bed finally,I love being on tour but with Jasmin is sooo exhausting"-carlos piped in yawing a big as we walked to our tour bus.

" I know,she's so cute and everything but definitely I'm not want to be a dad anytime soon,raising a kid and do concerts every night is pretty hard." - Kendall said tiredly.

We went up on the bus and I saw my mom on the couch meanwhile Jasmin were on the floor on top of with Sydney and Fox. They are jumped on her and started to lick her face,on what she giggled loudly.

" hey mom"- I said happy to see her. Tonight was a special night,she had time so she could come out to watch our concert but she stayed with Jasmin.

" Kendall"- She said greeting me with a big hug.

" She was a good girl? Since when they were playing with Jasmin I can see she enjoys it very much"- I said chuckling as the guys pulled Fox and Sydney off from Jasmin who still was on the floor,laying with her back on the floor smiling up at us.

" Come little bug,it's bedtime" - I said pulling her up from the ground,she took my hand and she went to sleep without any crying. She got very tired.

I put her down to bed. I said to her as I handed her favorite dog to Jasmin, "I'm going to take a shower then we will go to sleep too so don't worry,if you need anything just come out to us,it will be okay if you come out we will be up for a while" I said to her as she buried her head into her pillow.

" Goodnight Kendall- Bear" She said giggling with a smirk. So she knows my nickname too what I hate,but when she says it's just so cute.

" Sleep well little bug"- I said and closed the curtains of my bunk walking back to the guys.

" She's sleeping?"- Logan asked.

" Yep"

" I hate to say this but I have to go,it was nice to see you and you guys too"- my mom said. We give her a big group hug. That's what you get if you came up on Big Time Rush' tour bus. Or how Carlos would say "Jam hug".

" Bye MOM"- I said.

Logan asked, " Who's go first to the bathroom?" Carlos was the quickest who said "I will" so he could go in first,then Logan then me then James went in.

By 1 am we were finished the shower and chilled in the end of the bus.

" I'm the only one who noticed how much she got scared when she saw Ranel? I was wondering maybe she got scared in the arena after the concert and that's when she hid in our dressing room"- Logan said thinking.

"It might,but one thing is sure,she hates Ranel so we need to find for her somebody else and we also have to search trough the twitter,tickets to see who is she was with,we can't have a kid with us trough the tour she has to be home with her mom and dad"

"You're right bro,but when and how we gonna do it? Tomorrow we will have an interview in the local radio then we have to go straight away from there to the M&G oh and don't forget in 3 days we will have a LIVE concert in Atlanta.

Okay maybe on the live concert she can stay backstage but till we need somebody who is free to watch her" - I said.

* * *

**Next Morning**

It was an another day of the tour. The guys got up around 9 to get ready for the radio interview wich will be at 11pm.

Kendall said as help dress up to Jasmin in the front of the bus in the living area, " Are you guys ready? We gonna leave soon plus we didn't eat yet."

James sit down beside me on the couch as I put on Jasmin her cute blue-white dress what she chose yesterday.

wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/cgi/set?id=89792393

James asked, "I'm ready but Carlos is still snores in her bed and Logan is in the bathroom,you need help with her?"

" No I'm good,start make breakfast while I do her hair and I'll wake up Carlos and we can only hope that Logan will come out of the bathroom too by that time." I said starting comb her hair and put it into two pig tail,once I was done with her I left her on the couch with the turned on tv with her favorite tv-show. I went to get up Carlos,it took a little time but finally he woke up, " What time is it Kendall?" He said still half asleep.

" It's almost 10 so you should hurry we leave in 10." I said and left Carlos so he can get ready. When finally I went back to James I saw Logan in his normal outfit,so we're ready soon. That's good.- I thought.

We all eat quickly. James put together chicken sandwiches and we eat it up all.

There was a little time till Logan watched Jasmin while I packed together everything ( my guitar,bag and stuffs for our song cover)

Jasmin was watching her favorite show in Logan's lap. She was so engrossed in watching it that she didn't say she has use the bathroom,we only get to know it when Logan let out a loud, "EWWW!" and held it up into the air,away from himself Jasmin who got scared and she started to cry.

" C'mon she just a little girl don't yell with her and if you already wet you need to change and give a quick bath to her too,we leave so change quickly and come after with her and make sure she has her sunglass and her hoodie on we don't want to be on the magazine covers with her" -Carlos said as we all watched from the tour bus door what's happening. We left

"BUT SHE PEED ON MY LEG!"- Logan said handing to me as he ran off to change into something,but we can't wait for him till he get's ready again.

Kendall knelt down to the crying Jasmin, " Hey it's okay nothing bad happened,don't cry princess it was just an accident,go to Logie-Bear he will put you into clear clothes okay sweetie?" She nodded sniffling and ran down in the bus to Logan after she gave us a big hug. She's so cute kid.

"LOGAN WE LEAVE AND THIS TIME TRY TO BE FAST"- We called after him. He yelled back, " OKAY BUT IF YOU TELL THIS TO ANYBODY I WILL KILL YOU GUYS" He couldn't help but laugh on himself too.

(I know the real reason is not why Logan is always late from everywhere with BTR but I had to put this into the story! LOL)

**That's all I planned for this chapter,hope you enjoy it and don't forget to leave a review;)**

**Thanks ! PEACE**

**Next Chapter : They guys starting to begin the searching for Jasmin cousin,BTR will doing their LIVE concert and soon somebody will see somebody what will be a big step in this story,who will see who? You'll see ;) Read the next chapters :P**


	5. Miracle

**I'm really sorry for the late with this chapter :) But I wanted to post a long one,not 2 short one so here it goes,hope you gonna like it:**

The guys were done with the radio interview by 2pm. After that they went into a restaurant and eat lunch. They sneaked out of the restaurant without anybody would notice them. When they got on the bus Logan put down for a nap Jasmin so she will not grumpy for the night.

Kendall's Pov.

We sat down and began to read trough the concert tickets names and everything what could help find Hannah. We spent 5 hours searching for her but we didn't find anything. Cause her concert ticket wasn't under Hannah name.

I said sighing a big as I leaned back in the both, "Guys this is pointless. This way we won't find her cousin. We need an other plan"

" Okay,I'll tweet about that we found a girl and her name is Jasmin and wich concert area we found her." - Carlos said pulling out his Iphone of his jeanspocket. That's sound as a good idea.

We all rt-ed and all we could do is in that moment is wait.

* * *

Still that day in the middle of night

Kendall's Pov.

I waked up when I felt two small arms around my waist,slowly still half asleep I opened my eyes and glanced down to my waist to see who's it. My eyes met with Jasmine's fearfully big eyes as she looked up at me. I saw she was crying. Her tears dried on her face. She was hugging me tight,like her life would depend on it.

" Hey,what's wrong little bug. Shhhh,I'm here"- I said softly. I pulled her off from my waist. I sat her on my stomach so she was laying with her stomach on me. She find it very funny and of course she began to giggle but her smile don't lasted too long,she began to cry powerfully. I thought what I could do to make her happy and forget about her sorrow,then I got a great idea.

I picked her up onto my hip while with my other hand I grabbed our blankets and pillows with all this in my hand I walked to the front of the tour bus into the living room area. I put her down on the couch,then I switched on the lights and opened the couch so we could sleep on it. It was more like a sleepover to her then a normal sleep time but that's what makes her happy then it's okay.

I turned on the tv and we began to watch the cartoon channel. I didn't want to ask right away why she was crying so I asked her only small questions.

" Jasmin You're okay now ?" She began to fidget in my arms. I tighten my arms around her. She only nodded a small.

" Good,honey there's a reason behind your crying?" - I hope she won' t start cry again.

" I want mommy and my own bed back and I miss Hannah,I wanna go home,please take me home " - she said sadly begging to me as she looked my in the eyes. This broke my heart too.

" Listen,you got lost,we found you and we try our best to found your cousin so we can meet up with her and give you back to your family,Don't worry sweetie,I'll stay up and figure out something so we can find them okay?You'll go home soon,I promise" I gave a kiss on her forehead and she nodded as he snuggled into my chest and after watching some cartoon she fall asleep.

I laid her down beside me,tackled her in. I sat up laid against the tour bus wall and scrolled trough my twitter and the guys twitter too but nobody could say any usable info where we could start finding her family. I let out a big sigh,then I realized tomorrow we'll be on LIve in the tv. I though out a plan what I very hope it's gonna work...

* * *

Hannah's Pov.

The days passed,but without Jasmin. I miss her so much. We all miss her. All I do since she lost is waking up in the morning,came down and watch tv all day. I wasn't do anything differently today either. My mom walked in the living room shaking her head at on me,

" Honey at least eat something you scare me,please do something normal instead of watching tv."

" I can't. Mom I'm the one who is responsible for her lost it's all my fault so don't say it's gonna be okay,you see her here? No. Do you know where she is? NO,we won't find her! I caused the problem,and I'm so sorry." I began to cry in despair. She came over and pulled me into a comfort hug. We sat there in the same position as minutes ago when I told my mom I'll go and get a shower,as I wanted to go up my mom called me back so I turned around and looked at her with a tired face.

" Hannah! BTR's Live concert is starting. I know how much you love them,come and watch it you'll feel better and after it you can still go and get a shower,please" - She pleaded. Hoping she can cheer me up.

I sighed giving up. I sat down and we watched trough the concert,what to say it was really amazing. When I thought it's over cause the boys finish their songs,I stood up to leave but when I heard what they said my feet paralyzed. I turned around and I saw Jasmin with a huge smile on her face. She was backstage and she waved into the camera as she danced along with the boys music. Suddenly the guys stopped singing. Nobody knew what's happened.

Carlos spoke into his microphone , " Usually we don't do anything like this but we want you guys to help us. We found a girl in our dressing room 4 days ago and we trying to find her family but so far we have no clue.

"So we posted the tweet about her and all we ask from you guys is help spread the word so her big cousin can see it,and contact with us" - Kendall continued.

"She might watching this but if not we need to do anything what we can cause this little girl backstage misses her mom and dad so much"- Logan said.

They could see and hear that the crowd will help to them,cause after all we're a big family.

The guys sang the last song then they went to do the interview...

Me and my mom watched carefully the interview and even Jasmin was in Logan's lap smiling as she played on his phone.

" So who's this little girl with you?" - the interviewer women asked.

"She's a Rusher and her name is Jasmin,since we found her we take care of her and she's so cute and funny girl." - Kendall said with a chuckle looking over to Jasmin who was very busy with Logan's phone.

"Alright,I heard your announcement about her,is there anything we can help with?"- She asked nicely.

"Yes,actually we wanna take the opportunity to tell the viewers where they can contact with us."- James said then turned towards the camera what filmed him.

Kendall continued, " So if you're Hannah's best friend or close friend or might you yourself are Hannah please contact with us on this number.-" Carlos told the number and they continued the interview with twitter questions and more.

They finished the interview,waved into the camera then the tv coverage ended.

I just couldn't believe to my eyes. It was Jasmin! She's okay and healthy. I get paralyzed meanwhile my mom called up the number and put it on speaker then she give me the phone. Meanwhile we tried to call them they ran up to Jasmin and Carlos picked her up spinning her around. She let out a loud giggle. At least she was having fun with her favorite boy band.

After minutes of waiting we got enabled and we heard Dustin on the other line, " Hello? I'm receiving the calls,you know something about Hannah?" - Dustin asked.

" Um,actually I'm Hannah and I'd.-" I got interrupted by somebody who spoked into the phone, " Hey Hannah,It's me Kendall,thank god you watched the live concert cause this was our last hope finding you." - He said happily after he relived.

" So when can I go and bring her home?"- I asked in a rush. If it would be possible I'd get on a plane right now and bring her back but I knew It's not so easy,they're in different cities everyday.

"First of all I need you to give me your number so we can call you up anytime and you can talk with Jasmin and I need your Skype name so we can talk over the things and how we will give Jasmin back if that's okay with you"- He said softly.

" Uhm,yeah sure my number is 453-9423 and my Skype name is (Y/S/N)." - You told to Kendall calmly cause you already know that your little niece is in good hands.

" Okay,thanks then be up at night and we'll video chat. Sorry but now I gotta go bye"- He said then hang up.

I looked at my mom and in excitement began to jump up and down. The night gonna be so cool,after all it's not a normal thing when you Skype with your idols,right? Plus I was glad she's okay and not some stranger looking after her.

**To Be Continued...**

**Next Chapter : They video chat,Jasmin gets homesick and having problems with eating...how they gonna get her up to eat something? Read to find out more :D **


	6. She hates us

**I'm really sorry for the late with this chapter :) **

**This chapter is gonna be about Kendall's pov like usual :P**

Kendall's Pov.

We got back on the tour bus around 6pm. Since James and Carlos take out Fox,Sydney for a walk before we leave to the next city up on the highway it was only me,Logan and Jasmin on the bus. I was really hungry so I made for everyone dinner. I made mac&cheese. Just as I finished serving the dinner the guys came up on the bus and joined to us. Me and the guys sat down and eat but Jasmin had other plans. She got up from her spot at the table and ran down in the bus to Fox and Sydney hundebox faltbar and played with them.

James take a bit of his food then he called for Jasmin, " Jasmin come back and eat!"

She shouted back, " But I'm not hungry"- She whined as she still played with the dogs. Kendall sighed dropping his fork back on his plate,he got up and picked up Jasmin from the floor and carried her back to the table.

Kendall sat Jasmin between himself and Carlos so she won't escape again. We soon done with eating but she just sat there huffed. I got up and went and took a shower,after that I went to check up on Jasmin.

As I entered the kitchen area,she was still grumpy and looked down at her food with crossed arms. She looked&acted like me when I'm offended which was really cute but after 1 hour it's get very irritating.

I sat beside her and said kindly, " C'mon please eat,we didn't mean to yell with you" I pulled her into a hug but she squirmed out of my arms,pulled away from me and went farther to the window on the seat. What's wrong with her?- I thought.

I told the guys who watched the tv,"Guys I gotta go and Skype with her cousin so one of you please take over Jasmin's eating" They sent me a scared look then James gave in and take Jasmin over.

Before I could go to my bunk James whispered to me, " You own me one"

I told him, " I know and thanks" With that I left him with her.

I brought into my bunk the laptop and logged in to Skype. She wasn't up,but I requested a call. Maybe she's busy.

* * *

Hannah's Pov.

After we saw Jasmin on the tv,my heart relieved. We called up her family and told them the news. They also were happy that they found her.I went for a walk and just walked on the beach. Then I went home and after mom served the dinner we all eat. My parents were in the living room after we finished the dinner.

My mom was reading,while my dad watched a match on the tv. Before I went up I told them that I go shower than I have a Skype call from the guys,they said " you can go" so I grabbed my pj and towel and went to the bathroom.

My and my parents bedroom is on the upstairs along with the shared bathroom.

After I spent 30 minutes or more in the bathroom I heard a knock on the door.

" Honey,a guy named Kendizzle is calling you on skype"- my mom said from the other side of the door.

" Tell him I'm coming on the chat panel,i'll be out in ten"- I said and washed myself.

"Okay,but hurry he's even write that where are you"

"Mom,I'm hurry as I can now please tell him that"- I told. I turned off the water and got out of the tub,dressed into my pj and came out of the bathroom,walking into my bedroom.

I saw my mom sitting on my bed with my laptop.

"mom I'm here" I said softly as I took a seat beside her. She got up and left my room.

As soon as I was alone in the room I accepted his call. Soon Kendall's face appeared on my computer screen.

Y : " Hi" - I said shyly. God,I was nervous.

K: "Hello Hannah,sorry that i called you so early but you know here its a hour later and soon we gotta go to bed" He said then chuckled.

Y: It's okay,so how's the tour?

K : Crazy as always,how are you feel that we have your little cousin?

Y : So much better,you have no idea how much I worried about where she could be and I was the only one who should watch her and I failed it

K: hey,it's not your fault plus she's fine expect the fact that she's misses you and her family.

Y: Really? Aww,and how you can handle her?

K: Gosh,I never tought that taking care of a kid is such a hard work. Plus she's an energy bomb like Carlos so sometimes we have troubles with her,but in general she's a cute girl.

Y: I know her so well but the worst is when she's so lost in the tv that she's forget to say she has to pee in short it was terrible

K: We just experienced it yesterday morning and she was sitting in Logan's lap. You should see his face,it was hilarious. Wait a minute I hear yelling from the kitchen.

Y: Oh,okay

Kendall grabbed the laptop and took with himself to see what's happening.

The sight what welcomed him was shocking.

Kendall said with raised voice, " James what's she's doing? I thought I told you to feed her not to play with the food,who's gonna clean all this up?"

James said defending himself, " Hey,she's the one who started to throw the pasta pieces on me"

"Okay,you Jasmin behave and you James,please clean up the mess what she made,and if she's not hungry then she's not gonna eat. It's her choice. She'll realizes that she should eat her dinner and not throw it on you when she'll wake up in the middle of the night."

Then he wanted to continue but he got cut off by Jasmin, "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I WANT MY MOM!" She said angrily then she started to cry and ran off to the back of the bus. We just looked at each other with shocked face. That's when Hannah said cause she was still in the other side of the video chat, " Kendall tell her that I want to talk with her,don't worry she just homesick she did the same when I was babysitting her while her parents had other things to do and she stayed over at our house for a week"

Kendall answered sadly, " Are you sure? Cause she sounded like she would hate us so much"

"I'm sure,now let me see her" - Hannah said softly.

" okay,we can try it "- Logan said.

**To Be Continued...**

**Next Chapter : Little Jasmin has to calm down and even tough she's misses her home has to behave. She apologizes and everything gonna be alright again on the tour bus.**

**A/N : my next upload gonna be for " Anything for my baby" i'm done with a half chapter but I got sick and I feel terrible so be patient with me and soon I'll give you guys more to read:) I'm working on chapters to my other stories too :D**

**Thnks for everyone who reads my stories!**


	7. Jasmin

**I'm really sorry for the late with this chapter :) School started 8 days ago so my days were pretty busy...**

**This chapter is gonna be about Kendall's pov like usual :P**

Kendall' s Pov.

Hannah said she wants to talk with Jasmin so I went to the back of the bus where the chilling are is. Of course the guys followed me worriedly.

When I reached the couches I didn't saw Jasmin,none of us did. Then Logan smirked and opened the small closet what was above the couch. There she was,crying her eyes out. I didn't mean to hurt her feelings,I feel so bad now.

Logan said sweetly taking her out of the closet and put her down on the couch and we sat around her, " Hey baby girl don't cry you know Kendall was just worried and that's why he raised his voice,not because he was mad at you"

She hugged Logan with her hands around his neck,saying," I love you Logie Bear"

We all let out a loud "aaaaw"

Hannah only could hear the happening so she talked, " GUYS I'M STILL HERE"- She chuckled. Ops really,we forgot about Hannah.

So I take Jasmin into my lap so she was sitting on my tight as I held the computer in front of us. This way she saw Hannah.

" Ana"- She said happily when she saw her big cousin.

"Hi little girl!"- Hannah said with a big smile cause finally she could see after long days that Jasmin is in good hands.

"I need you to be nice with the guys alright? Be a big girl as always and spend the time with fun without any fight,please"- Hannah continued. Jasmin kept listening her with a focusing face. She nodded heavily.

Kendall gave over the laptop to Logan who sat beside him,then Kendall pulled Jasmin into a big bear hug.

She giggled happily.

"Sorry but I have to go mom calls me,I'll call you soon Kendall"- Hannah said waving bye to everyone.

"of course go,I'll wait for it,sweetdeams"-Kendall blowed a kiss to Hannah.

"Bye Hannah"- the guys said in union. She ended the call.

"OKay,it's time for a bath young lady"- James said seriously picking up Jasmin from Kendall's lap. Everybody was tired and they still didn't get ready for going to bed. Kendall put away the laptop. Carlos went to the dogs and fed them. After that he went into his bunk to pass the time till he's the next on the line who waiting for the shower.

Like a big girl Jasmin obeyed to James and Kendall who bathed her.

Coming out of the bathroom with a sleepy Jasmin in his arms James asked laughing, " Dude I know you're a big fan of Spiderman and that's cool,but why she would pick this outfit for herself?"

polyvoreDOTcom/cgi/set?id=96336790

"I told you she loves Spiderman too"- Kendall said simply as they laid down Jasmin in Kendall's bunk,tackling her in and of course giving a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

The boys were sleeping. The tour bus was quiet. There was no sound until Jasmin woke up at 3am. Without waking up Kendall,she take into her little hand his phone for lighting the way out of the bunk,she made it. She was hungry and of course smart enough to know where the guys keep the snack drawer.

She got herself a bag of Oreos,M&M's and Carlos' favorite gummy candies : Skittles.

She ate them,but she don't went right away sleep,she played with Fox and Sydney for a while.

* * *

On the morning :

**Kendall Pov. **

I got shaken up. It was James," Kendal,get up she's missing again" When I heard this my eyes flung open.

"What? But she's here"- I said as I turned to look over to my right side and just like James said,she's not there.

I asked again," You guys checked every little place?"

"I told you that we looked for her everywhere but nothing."

James followed me as I jumped down to the floor and made our way to the kitchen where Logan was.

"FOUND HER"- Came from Carlos who was of the back of the tour bus. We went to see him. That's when we saw the sleeping Jasmin in Carlos arm in bridal style. Since she looked so peaceful we took her back to my bunk so she can get more sleep.

We had breakfast and got ready for the day. We were chilling in the living room area watching a comedy movie when we heard small footsteps. I turned around and saw Jasmin holding her big dog and looking at me with sad eyes.

"My tummy hurts"- She said on her baby voice as she came up to us and climbed into Carlos lap. She just whined quietly.

"GUYS! IT'S TIME TO GO OUT FOR THE SIGNING!"- our manager called us. We changed looks.

"We're coming"- Carlos said back so their manager left the bus.

"Okay what we'll do now?"- James asked softly. We all knew it that she can't stay up on the bus alone.

"We'll just take her out with us but first she has to eat something cause she don't eat anything since last night."- Kendall said taking out from the fridge a cup of milk rice and from the small kitchen table fresh bagel.

Quickly we dressed her up,Carlos did her hair into a ponytail. Soon we got ready and headed out to our Rushers.

They were a lot and they just got louder when they saw us with little Jasmin who was hanging on James back,giggling.

We took our seats and the cd signing started. Jasmin just stayed in James lap and she slowly eat her breakfast.

The signing went great. We got questions like, " Why she's here with us" but we told them the story and they were excited about it. They're real fans. They even wanted to meet her. She enjoyed the attention what she got trough these hours. After the cd signing was over we went up to the bus and planned a little time off for ourselves. By that I mean we'll play some Nerf Gun Fight! Like we always do. Me and Logan got the guns out of the drawer while Carlos went to get snack for all of us.

We came back to the living room area with the guns.

"I can't find the sweets"- Carlos said sadly with puppy eyes pouting to me. I got corious,there's no way we ran out of them already. We always buy enough. So we don't have to stop in the Wal-Mart at every concert stop. I checked too and Carlos was right. The drawer is empty.

I shot my head up looking at the guys. The guys couldn't do it,It wasn't either me so this means only 1 thing.

"Look,we found the reason why little Jasmin' tummy hurted."- I said hoping she will admit.

We all looked at Jasmin. She couldn't bear anymore our serious face.

She told us," I ate about them,the rest of is behind Fox' bed." - She got up and walked down to the tour bus back and in her small hands brought back the snacks.

She gave them all to Carlos saying on her baby voice," Here you go,I'm sorry once again but I was really hungry and I tought you'll mad at me if I wake you up in the middle of the night." She looked up at us with a quilt face.

She might not expected this but I picked her up and planted kisses on her cheek. She was such a big girl. I'm proud of her.

"Alright now that we have food let's begin this Nerf fight"- James shouted in breaking the silence.

I was in a team with Carlos and since Jasmin wanted to be a part of the fun so we let her join to our team. We were vs. James and Logan...

**More Coming soon:) **

**Thank you for your patience and I'll try update :)**

**REVIEW,FOLLOW,Favorite:) MEans a lot **


	8. Like A Queen

**I'm really sorry for the late with this chapter again :)**

Kendall' s Pov.

We laid on the couch breathing heavily,laughing so hard cause Carlos and Jasmin won the Nerf Fight as a team.

They killed us. It was very funny. I couldn't think she's so good in this game. None of us did.

"Can I call up Ana?"- Jasmin asked jumping on me.

"Of course princess."- I took out my phone,dialed her number and handed to Jasmin.

She talked with Ana then she handed to me saying", Ana wants to talk with you"- So I put it on speaker.

Jasmin was tired possibly cause in the next second she laid down her head on my chest. So she was laying on me with her stomach. She sucked her finger.

" Hello"- Ana asked.

"ANA! WAZZZA"- Carlos said heatedly.

"I'm alright,when can I go and bring her home?"- She tried to ask it on a normal voice but we still knew she was sad.

"There's nothing in the way so I'll reserve a ticket for you so tomorrow you can fly out and take her home."- Logan said joining in.

"Really? That would be awesome"- Ana said this time real happily.

"I hate to say this but we need to go for sound check,then see you soon"- Kendall said.

"And there's one more thing"- James said.

"What?"- Ana asked curiously.

"If you want to stay with us for a few days just pack more clothes and you two can spend time with us"- James told her.

"Wow,I take the offer"- She said chuckling.

"Then we'll see you tomorrow."-The guys said goodbye to Ana.

* * *

Hannah Pov.

After I talked with the guys I started to puck my stuffs and clothe together into my big suitcase. I still can't believe I'll spend days with BTR. It's so unreal. Inside I was jumping in excitement.

While I was packing I put on my favorite BTR song 24/seven and put it on full volume,until my mom came up and came into my room.

"So what's happened?" - She asked as she watched me packing happily. I put a pile of clothes onto the others one in my suitcase then I looked up," I'm going to see the guys and bring back Jasmin" - I answered simply with a huge smile.

"Oh,and when you have to get to the airport? Do you need a drive or you'll go alone"- Mom asked.

"I'm going today,in a few hours,so I assume I'll drive there with you and you'll bring the car home if it's okay"- I said.

"Sure,see you downstairs then"- She said leaving the room after she gave me a kiss on the cheek. I hugged him then I finished packing. In 1 and maybe half hour I was done. I laid down tiredly on my bed. Just right then my phone buzzed,signing I got a new text message.

**From Kendall,**

**Be ready at 5.34 cause your car will wait outside in front of your house and it will take you to the airport. You'll get a surprise;) Have a nice flying we'll see you soon! Bye xo :))**

I frowned when I read that part,surprise. What else they can do to make me love them even more? I shrugged it off and carried my suitcase down,then I got ready : polyvoreDOTcom/cgi/set?id=99287618

I thought I'll wearing my favorite beanie to make Kendall laugh. Once I looked okay,I said goodbye to mom and dad,then went out to the car. It was an Audi Q7 and it was white. Wow. At the airport the driver helped me out of the car. I took my suitcase,thanked him and went to find my plane. This time I got a new text message

from Carlos :

**Hope you enjoyed the ride,get ready for the big surprise! LOVE YA xoxo Go to gate 21.**

I looked up to look around since I was thinking the guys are watching me. It was freaky a little. I checked in and as the text message said I went to the 21th gate. My mouth dropped down. I went out and told the lady that who booked my plane tickets and I was in totally shock when she said,that Private Jet is waiting for me,only for me. OMG! I own the guys with a GIANT huge. They're so sweet. I went on the plane and looked around in awe. It was beautiful. I sat down into the arm-chair buckled myself in and the plane took off. I took some photos too. I have to remember this amazing day.

I must doze off cause the next thing I remember somebody shook me awake. Slowly blinking a few I opened my eyes and I saw none other than freaking JAMES MASLOW.

"Hi"- He said greeting me. I screntched out and stood up giving a hug to him, " Hello,wait I'm already here?"- I asked confusedly still half asleep. He let out a chuckle.

"Yes,now let me help you with your suitcase,the guys are waiting in the tour bus wich is 10 minutes away from here,so outside a car waiting for us and it's gonna take us to the place where we gonna playing tonight." He took over my bag and helped me over to the car. He let me in before he got in too.

The car ride was not so awkward we talked and it was very cool...

**More Coming soon:) **

**Thank you for your patience and I'll try update :)**

**REVIEW,FOLLOW,Favorite:) MEans a lot **


End file.
